Radiant
by TheGirlBetweenTheLines
Summary: And they were falling, the plague and the shrouded flower each to their own sad end. Until they reached the bottom. And, they started to climb back up together. And maybe, just maybe they would begin again build up something new, something greater than themselves and anyone who ever put them down.
1. They fall

**Ok here's my first shot at fanfiction writing so I'm open to constructive criticism of all kinds. Thank you to all you readers, and I hope you enjoy.**

**~ Lines**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto **

He was like a plague

Boring down on the hearts of the ones who truly cared, who truly loved. And, he knew it too. So with this knowledge he found he did not have the right to muse on his past relations being the cold hearted bastard he is. And, yet he still thought about 'what ifs'. What if he never joined the legendary snake sonnin, what if he never killed his brother, What if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha? He knew he was fated to be like this. The lonely avenger of the Uchiha clan, he knew this was his fate. And he accepted it with, everything else he's accepted in his life. His life was to be bland. Black and white, white and black. Hidden behind his mask of deception and stoic façade he carried on. Cradling the small weight of only himself even though he truly had to carry the lives of thousands.

She was like a shrouded flower

Bringing warmth to those around her, but never to herself. Those who knew the heiress though she was fragile and absolutely breakable. She was timid and meek and she knew it too. Those who though they knew her saw her as just timid and kind but a kunochi no less. Still the meek heiress probed her mind with unconventional thoughts of 'what ifs'. What if she was not a failure to the Hyuuga clan, what if she were strong like a certain pink haired green eyed kunochi, what if she weren't Hinata Hyuuga? But, she knew it was fate. And yet could still not accept it. Her life was bland. White and black, black and white. Hidden behind her mask of conviction and weak façade she carried on. . Carrying the unbearable weight of thousand even though she truly only needed to carry herself.

And they were falling, the plague and the shrouded flower each to their own sad end. Until they reached the bottom. And, they started to climb back up together.

Naruto had finally brought the last Uchiha back to Konoaha. Surprisingly he came with Naruto with no argument. He had killed his brother and Donzo so in retrospect he got what he wanted.

Revenge.

But, Sasuke was the type of person to obsess over one thing at a time. And since his latest obsession was over it was as if his purpose in life was over. He didn't have a reason to resist that's what worried Naruto the most about his old teammate. He needed a drive and it was just nonexistent. He was the last Uchiha with no meaning in life but, was just too desperate to let that life slip through his hands. He needed a reason to live but, wasn't afraid to die.

So he let the rambunctious Naruto guide him away to his past home never letting a word slip.

Hinata wanted to die. No one cared about the little Hyuuga heiress. Her father was still shroud and stubborn and often looked down on her in distaste and disapproval. She wasn't what he wanted her to be and it hurt her so much. Her mother was gone having to die shortly after having Hanabi. She could still sometimes remember the days when her mother didn't have her.

Always smiling, tending to the gardens even though her father would always say it was a branch members job. She missed those times. Naruto had rejected her clamming Sakura was the only one for him, and Shino and Kiba had slowly started to get tired of protecting her leaving her behind most of the time even though they claimed they would always care for her.

Her sister hated her for letting Neji and Ko die in her place. She remembered when she said she was no shinobi if she couldn't face anything herself even her own death. The words hurt more than the deepest of wounds. Hinata wanted to die but first she needed a good reason to die for. Taking a deep breath the said girl approached the Hokage tower to receive her most recent mission.

Walking down the corridor and stopping short just a little from the door handle patiently waiting for Lady Tsunada to call her in. She jumped in fright when she heard a bang and a yell which sounded distinctly like Naruto. Stepping closer to the door she delicately laid her head on the surface letting her out grown midnight hair pool over her face and shoulders. "Grandma you know Hinata's too shy and week to do this mission me or Sakura would be better!" Hinata clenched her hands lightly biting her bottom lip while tears threatened to fall.

This was how they saw her, no matter how hard she trained no matter how much she bleed. Even when she went temporarily blind from over exhaustion with her eyes during her training. Freezing her train of thoughts she looked down at her hands noticing how distinctive finger nail marks were embedded in her skin pulsing red on the verge of braking. _Damn them. _Taking a breath the frail woman pulled on the handle only to meet 2 pairs of eyes. One a stunning Caribbean blue the other warm caramel. Naruto was held in the grip of Lady Tsunada by the collar while his hands scratched at the iron grip. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto cheerful greeted wriggling his form successful gaining freedom.

Naruto sauntered over purposely avoiding the ghostly pearl tinted eyes that possessed him with the slightest glance. _I know she heard me but, this is Hinata. If I play it safe by acting like it never happened she might forget about it. _With the new goal Naruto smiled brightly and outstretched his hand to give the meek heiress a few _gentle_ pats on her head in a sorry peace offering.

A pale hand snapped out and gripped the blonde's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Startled Naruto stared down at the girl in surprise only to see her frame hidden behind her midnight sky locks. Obscuring his thoughts for a second thinking of how it would have felt in his hands if she hadn't stopped him. "Hinata I-I" He stopped and looked down at the frail woman. Pale moon eyes looked up at him and with no blush or stutter the Hyuuga heiress kept a straight face. "Your advice is helpful but, like any other woman I am a kunochi whether you believe it or not. Whatever mission the Lady gives me I will complete it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to receive" Hinata removed her hand from his tanned wrist which was a stark comparison to her unearthly pale complexion.

Shying a shaky smile Naruto lowered his head and exited through the door but, before whispering a small _you'll regret it_ under his breath which did not go unnoticed by Tsunada or Hinata. The young girl stepped closer to the Hokage bowing deeply in respect, then taking her seat in the left chair of the two positioned in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Milady" Hinata folded her hands in her lap nervously. If Naruto fought so vigorously to keep her from going on this mission maybe it was the one. The one she was supposed to die for. "Hyuuga Hinata you are assigned an A ranked mission. As you may have heard Sasuke Uchiha has been brought back to the village hidden in the leaves, you are to be his patrol officer for his 3 year probation." Tsunada rubbed her right arm anticipating Hinata to back down from the mission instantly watching as the heiress face contort into different unreadable emotions.

"What are the conditions of the mission?"

The Hokage bolted from her seat hands made into fist as her eyes widened from shock. "You're not quitting?" Tsunada managed to compose herself and sit once again in her seat. "W-why would?" Hinata stuttered slightly shocked from Tsunada's sudden outburst. "You understand who this man is… right?" The sonnin visibly gripped her hands.

"I've never r-really talked to the Uchiha before."

"Surely you've heard the rumors… or the stories from Naruto!"

"I don't judge people of their past m-mistakes. Especially if I've never met the person and o-only heard of the rumors about them."

Tsunada smirked and pulled out the more specific requirements for the job. "This is an A ranked mission. Over the three year period you will be Sasuke Uchiha's patrol officer. You will bring him his daily meals and accompany him when he leaves his temporary home and make sure he's back by his curfew 11:55. He is not allowed anywhere near the Uchiha compound due to mental stability until we give the clear. You shall write your activities in a daily log and analyze the Uchiha's behavior. After the three years your mission is complete. Any more questions?" Tsunada leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you pick me? Naruto did make a valid s-statement about him or Sakura being better choices." A light blush captured her cheeks. "I mean won't Uchiha san be more comfortable with people he knows?"

"That's not entirely the case." A clean pampered eyebrow rose in question at the statement.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunada?"

"Simple, Naruto and Sakura would most likely irritate the Uchiha to no end. Sakura and Naruto just don't understand how much Sasuke really doesn't care for them anymore." Solemnly Hinata shook her head in agreement. Most people already understood this in the village and she was sure they were to but Naruto and Sakura are and always will be stubborn people. "I want to use you for this mission, the only thing is your small and look week which would make the Uchiha feel dominate so be careful. But I don't think there will be much of a problem in that since the Uchiha was placed under seals by an Hyuuga if you fell he's ready you can release them one at a time giving him more usage of his dojitsu so I don't think he'll bother you _that much_." Tsunada stopped and stood up.

"Enough talk it's time for you to start your mission."

Sasuke was done. Naruto had come back to his cell winning like a baby because of some girl who wouldn't take his advice. But as soon as he voiced his thoughts Naruto went into a fit of rage then started babbling how he still could be redeemed. Standing up the Uchiha steeped towards the blond who currently had his back to him supposedly lecturing him about running of with Orochimaru was stupid because he was a lecherous pervert who went after the younger batch. Stepping closer the said man slid into a striking stance, Naruto noticed and whirled around only to barely dodge the swipe of his katana.

"What the hell are you doing teme!"

"Shut up."

Flipping backward Naruto dodged another lethal blow. _Damn "_Fine, fine I'll stop talking!" With a smug smirk the Uchiha took his blade to his hilt and sat back down on the bench.

Naruto let out a sigh for what seemed to be the hundredth time today and walked to the cell doors leaving the Uchiha to his solitude.

Sasuke was many things.

Out of all of them unpleasant and impatient were a very big factor that make up the man. Sitting in a cell was one thing but listing to Naruto for a good 40 minutes _while_ sitting in a cell was unacceptable. Suddenly stopping his train of thoughts Sasuke honed in on a pair of steps stopping in front of his cell. Raising his head from his hands he instantly was drawn to the two females.

"Hello Tsunada" Glancing to the right of said woman he met a pair of distinctive pearl eyes. "Hyuuga." The frail looking girl bowed then smiled at the avenger confusing him deeply.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are you have been decided to be put on probation from the counsel"

"Not execution?" Smirking the avenger crossed his arms.

"Would you prefer execution?" Tsunada quirked an eyebrow. A scowl etched its way on to the Uchiha's face.

"What's she doing here?" Sasuke stood up. This girl couldn't be his patrol officer.

"I'm going to be your probation officer for a period of time." The Hyuuga stepped closer almost in a threating way if she didn't keep that smile on her face. He frowned no one would ever take up this job and he could tell she would be his probation officer for a long time from the way she worded her last sentence.

Looking her up and down he studied her, midnight locks pooled over shoulders stopping at mid-thigh, her nose was to small and her lips were to full and her eyes were just too big for her face and under closer examination you could tell from under her baggy clothes she was quite slim.

He instantly hated her.

Just from a few glances he could tell she was weak and that she was a pampered princess.

"I don't like you."

Instantly the Hyuuga's smile dropped.

"Your weak and fragile I can already tell you're looked down upon and are a failure. You're just a pampered little princess who's stupid for thinking she can take up a mission watching over an Uchiha."

A steady silence filled the room until Lady Tsunada stepped up. A monstrous scowl on her face, she grabbed the Uchiha by the scruff of his plain black tee shirt somehow lifting the taller individual off the ground. "You shut up and apologi-"

"Your right." The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow.

"But, don't forget you're nothing but a lowly Uchiha who's time is up, what's your reason? Why do you want to live so badly? Your death should be unregretful you've fulfilled your destine! 'Revenge the Uchiha clan!' Why don't you just die you probably have nothing to live for now. So tell me Uchiha san what makes you tick?" Narrowing her eyes as best as the frail heiress could she looked into the eyes of Tsunada silently telling her it was ok and to put him down. She could feel Sasuke's glare on her back.

"Lady Tsunada I'm ready to begin my mission." She deeply bowed in respect, not for a moment missing the shocked look Tsunada gave back.

"Come on Uchiha san I need to show you your soon to be current whereabouts. Then we must discuss your rules and regulations." Not once glancing back the young Hyuuga maneuvered past Tsunada and entered the long corridor. Sasuke glanced at the Hokage one more time before walking after the Hyuuga.

After a few moments of silence they reached to a halting stop. Sasuke raised his head from looking at her ankles and waited a few moments. She whipped around suddenly letting Sauke catch a glance of her activated kekaigenkai before she deactivated it.

"Sakura chan will be heading around this corner up ahead." She stopped to point at a narrow hallway that turned then lead to the steps which were connected to the infirmary. "I just wanted to warn you knowing how … unsteady your relationship is with her and Naruto kun." Sasuke simply shot a glare at her.

He didn't care about them period if anything he hated them. And, usually the fact that _Sakura_ was nearby he would instantly try to avoid but, right now something else was occupying his mind. The mysterious Hyuuga before him that knew way too much.

Stopping his train of thoughts he heard a sharp intake of breath. Lifting his eyes he a pair of jade green eyes questioned him with unspoken thoughts. "They released you?" Smiling she placed down the medical kit she was holding, while completely ignoring Hinata's presence the pink haired kunochi practically skipped to Sasuke arms outstretched to embrace him into a hug.

Instantly sensing what she was going to do Sasuke reached for his katana not noticing the heiress staring at him watching his movements. When Sakura was only a few inches away Sasuke instantly pulled out his blade intending to slash the tall woman. In a blur Hinata grabbed his wrist. His blade was at least a millimeter away from the slender pink haired woman's neck. "Sasuke?" A whimper escaped her throat trying to meet his onyx black eyes to question him, only to see them narrowed at a delicate hand encircling around his wrist. "Get off of me."

His voice came out low and deep the malice and killer intent in his voice almost seemed as if it wanted absolutely break the pale heiress into a thousand pieces. Yet completely ignoring the brooding Uchiha, Hinata whipped her head to face the shocked girl with a delicate apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Sakura chan but, Sasuke is under my probation and I should have warned you to refrain from… contact with the Uchiha he is still a traitor and, as you know. And for further notice I want you to try to stay away from Sasuke I know you know that most past bonds he has made they have been severed. He will treat you like anyone else even Naruto. I don't want you or him to be in danger due to your stubbornness." Emerald eyes only stared back at the Hyuuga. Mouth slightly agape the young kunochi stepped away from the blade.

.

.

.

Turning her back to the duo pink locks frilled slightly Sakura, walked back to her medical kit and left the dank hall way. Hinata didn't miss the few tear drops that the pink haired female tried to cover up. Felling slightly guilty the heiress frowned.

Only when a cold tight grip flew over her hand did she come out of her guilty phase slowly shaking her head the kunochi turned around only to meet a pair of dark coal eyes. Staring intently at them she noticed that they weren't just black like she thought, they almost looked a dark midnight blue dipped in black ink covered in a veil of shadow and tints of gray.

"Get off of me."

Snapping her out of her musings she looked down noticing her hand still clutching his wrist. "Oh sorry…" Sasuke practically ripped his hand from her grip. Rubbing his hand over his wrist almost as if her touch burned him, glancing to his right he caught her hurt look etched on her face which was provoking a smirk from the Uchiha, sheathing his blade he began his walk under the watch full Hyuuga's eyes.

"Ok this is your new home." Motioning towards the small complex the Hyuuga pulled a pair of key out of the left pocket of her capris. Opening the door she turned around giving a tentative smile to the dark presence behind her. The man simply frowned and maneuvered his way past the petty girl.

"It's small."

"The perfect size for one person… the funny thing is, is that I was actually planning on renting this apartment until it was given to you." He eyed her from his position in the kitchen while she stood in the hallway by the bedroom.

"You're a Hyuuga why would you want to leave. I can tell you don't have a curse mark meaning you're from the main branch, so surely the mansion should be up to par."

"Maybe so but, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan just never could reach her father's expectations…" Sighing the young heiress made her way into the kitchen and sat down on the chair near the table ushering the Uchiha to sit with her. Eyeing the girl for a moment he pulled out a chair also and watched as she opened the black folder she was holding.

"I just have to fill out your paper work and then go over y-your rules." The Uchiha simply frowned and shook his head.

"Ok your full name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Date of birth?"

"Same as yours." Hinata arched a brow but, complied anyway. (Too lazy to look this stuff up.)

"Day and month is also included Sasuke san."

"July 27th."

"Thank you for being c-corporative, so basically I will bring you your meals due to the fact you aren't allow currency. And, I'll accompany you whenever y-you leave. Your curfew is 11:45. I'll be in this house with you at 3:00 till… t-then." Frowning the Hyuuga re-read that last part one more time. She only though she was to bring his meals and leave with him. _Must be the reason Tsunada didn't read all of the rules to me in the tower. _Sighing the girl scratched her brow in mild annoyance but simply carried on. "Last but, not least your probation time is 3 years." Mentally preparing herself for a thrashing Hinata was really stunned when a low reply entered her ears.

"You better be a damn good cook."

"I hope y-you think s-so…" Cracking a small smile Hinata stood and walked to the fridge stocked to the brim with various items.

"How about I make something, it's c-close to lunch and you must be starving f-from sitting in that h-holding cell for hours…" A curt nod and a cold shoulder was her reply.

"How a-about t-tomato fill onigiri?"

"Fine." A large smile blossomed over her face. A twinge tickled the Uchiha's stomach but, he simply ignored it as hunger.

"So what is your name?" It was stated almost as a command, the light chopping of tomato's faltered at a moment before resuming.

"I never told you?"

"No!" Sasuke was getting slightly annoyed spitting out he words angrily.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata from you're o-old ninja academy."

"That stupid week Hyuuga girl who used to blush and stutter over the blonde idiot?"

" Wha- uhh yeah…"

"Do you still love him?" A long pause filled the room almost defining the avenger.

"I… I'm not really sure... So Sasuke san do you like anyone?"

"You're stupid. Of course not"

"Maybe so…"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ridicule yourself! You're always putting yourself down that's why you probably are have no self-esteem and that's why you're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan." A sad expression fell across Hinata's face he could tell from his side profile of how her lips downturned slightly and her lashes fell ever so slightly giving a mystical affect to her features.

"Your right…."

A growl escaped his throat causing the young heiress to stop her work and full on stare at the Uchiha. "I swear…. You're so pathetic I'm not always right and you always wrong I could be wrong even though that's very unlikely and you could be right! So stop being so damn soft and speak up for yourself. This is the first time I actually wish I had Naruto's company instead of someone else's."

"Your ri- I mean thank you." The quiet chopping started once again signaling the end of the conversation._ Someone can't be that… that self-critical! What type of idiot can't even stick up for themselves and always comply with another's will? That's why she stutters sure it's gotten better but still…" _A small squeak interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up and walked towards the smaller individual. Peering over her shoulder he noticed the small girl cradling a small cut on her thumb. Next to her were five perfect tomato onigiri.

"You're a shinobi and yet you cut yourself? Pathetic." He reached past her shoulder and took the plate and maneuvered it above her head. "Well' I'll just leave until 9 comes around."

"Whatever"

Hinata frowned at this behavior but left any way.

** Alright that's the end… so review hat it love it and thank you to all my readers. Look for my update Tuesdays and Fridays.**

**~Lines**


	2. The hard way

"Hello, Sasuke san?"

Hinata Hyuuga stood outside of the current Uchiha residence. I has already been 3 weeks and the two have sort of made a flow with each other.

Sasuke would leave the door open and she would bring in his meals. Then at 3:00 she would stay in the home and record his behavior and escort Sasuke where ever he wanted within his . But, today…

"Sasuke san open the door please!" There was chakra securing the hold on the door.

.

.

.

"I don't want to have to break down the door!"

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga hardened her resolve and started to flow chakra into her hands taking a few steps back. She then ran full force hammering her balms into the door breaking the chakra seal. Cautiously the young Hyuuga made her way past the now open door way.

"S-Sasuke san?"

Hinata looked around slightly disturbed by how the entire house was trashed. Tables were turned over and chairs were broken on the ground.

Slowly she edged her way towards the bedroom; she never actually went in there before so it held an almost ominous air around it. Something about Sasuke's room never felt right.

Maybe the fact he was like everyone else and became vulnerable inside of the confined walls. Trespassing on that peace was absolutely… wrong knowing how her precious time in her room felt, it was almost an obligation to leave this part of the complex to him and him alone.

But, so was it her obligation to properly watch the Uchiha.

So she compromised and rapped four times on the wooden contraption.

"Get the hell out."

So much for keeping peace and compromising.

"Sasuke san please come out… wh-what happened to the complex? Were you at-attacked?"

The door flew open scaring her just enough to jump back. Her face grew bright red from embarrassment.

"I fucking told you to get out!" Now Hinata was beyond bewildered Sasuke usually would never show such aggression, usually he would just ignore her when something she did angered him or simply scowl and insult her… but, now she never would have expected such an reaction.

"Sasuke pl-please just let me help you!" Without realizing her actions her arm shot out attaching it's self on his shoulder just before he was able to re-merge himself in the confines of his room. A big mistake on her part.

Something flickered in his eye; dark and dangerous. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Forcibly he grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Hinata could feel the force of the impact when she came flying forward and his fist slamming squarely in her gut. A strangled whimper escaped her lips as she slumped forward.

I didn't hurt as much as it would due to the fact his chakra was sealed off but, it left the small heiress out of breath.

With wobbly knees she backed away from the Uchiha a good three feet before slumping on the wall and sliding down. She wrapped her hands around her abdominal area crouched over gasping for air._ I got too close… forgot for a second who I was messing with._

With that thought in mind Hinata sat up straight with on hand cradling her stomach and the other supporting her body weight. She then looked to the left where Sasuke stood rooted in his place. His eyes were wide and mouth was slightly agape. Almost as if he were still trying to register what he had just done.

In a second his features contorted into his usually mask of indifference.

"Di-did urm!" Stopping mid-sentence Hinata coughed up a thin trail of blood. "Oh shit." Her hands shot up glowing a pale ice blue. Bringing her hands around her stomach in a circular motion she tried to heal the damage.

She really needed medical attention, since before she got here she had trained with Neji leaving her chakra reserve low. Hindering her medical treatment. One of her ribs snapped and was puncturing her lungs. "I need to g-go." Trying to stand up Hinata somehow limped her way to the door.

Only to stumble and fall on her face.

Nearly.

Sasuke being Sasuke came to aid the Hyuuga in the nick of time with speeds only he could reach. Lifting her up he almost threw her over his shoulder to carry her until realizing half way that her rib was puncturing her lungs so that position wouldn't help. And, bridal style with her curled up like that was just as bad. So crouching down he motioned for the Hyuuga heiress to climb on his back.

She really did not like that idea.

With the fact he just sucker punched her in the gut just for grabbing his shoulder was a big factor. Who knows what he would try to do with her practically lounging on his back?

"I won't hit you… ever again." He stared at her full on daring her to question his sincerity. Something in his eyes stirred. In its own way it was his sort of apology, guess she could learn to appreciate it.

"Ok. Just don't move to fast I would only c-cause more d-damage." So climbing on she wrapped her arms around her neck, while he positioned his hands under her thighs.

She was actually pretty heavy.

He really needed to exercise more.

He then stood up and walked out of the door, in reality he wanted to run to at least get away from all of that attention but she was injured. Too bad the people in the village didn't know that…

Hinata was practically suffocating. Not only due to her rib hurting like crap but, also due to Sasuke's hair in which her face was buried in.

Not that it smelled bad, no in fact it smelt pretty good like rain and lighting… a fresh storm almost like the air after it just rained.

In reality since he tended to have his hair flail out in the back she was suffocating because there was just too much of it.

Sasuke stopped for a moment and readjusted his hold on the petty heiress. Removing her head from the mass of hair she positioned her face to lay her chin on his shoulder.

She could feel him bristle under the contact but, continued to march his way to the Hospital.

Naruto tried to stop them on their path but somehow without dropping the girl Sasuke managed to shove the boy cursing him out in the process. Of course earning a weak scolding from Hinata

Then Ino practically fainted when they got to her flower shop. She muttered something about them being cute together. Then started asking if they were dating. Hinata started spluttering out an answer while the Uchiha ignored and kept walking.

Lee perceived the display as a competition of endurance and got Guy Sensei to climb on his back while he ran around Konoha. The pair of raven heads saw them 4 other times while on their trek.

Shino just waved and walked off into a bush.

When they finally made it to the Clinic almost half of Konoha was buzzing with news of the new pair. When Sakura came into the room and questioned Hinata of how she gained such a wound.

Sasuke was surprised when she claimed she had tripped and had fallen square on the edge of the steps to His house. She then explained how he heard her call for help and brought her here.

This seemed to do the trick for her so she promptly fixed her rib and lung not once sparring a glance at the Uchiha. When she was done she curtly left claiming Hinata could leave now.

"Why did you say that you fell? Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

"How about y-you tell me why you didn't let me in when I asked you to t-then I'll tell you w-why I did what I did."

A pregnant pause filled the room.

"Today was Itatchi's birth day."

"Oh… I see. I'm sorry a-about that."

"So why didn't you tell her that it was me who hit you?" He stood up as she did the same following her to the door. Only to have her stop at the door and turn around the give the Uchiha a thoughtful side glance.

"Y-you know… I don't really know w-why… I just didn't want to see you in any kind of tr-trouble I guess…"

Sasuke just frowned and shifted his eyes the the ground. And, like the first time they meet he starred ate her ankle's as they walked away.

* * *

**Hey so hope you enjoyed sorry if it was a little short but at least it was kind of sweet? Ok so it was short and bittersweet but who cares. Anyway next update is Next Tuesday and yeah… Oh and check out my new fic 'The Tutor' which is more humor than serious like this one. The Tutor will be updated every Friday so if anyone of you are looking for a good laugh then check it out.**

**~ Lines**


End file.
